naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tier Harribel
Tier Harribel 'is an Arrancar and the ''Tercera ''(Third) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's army. Appearance Harribel has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards (in the anime, this outfit is extended to fully cover her breasts, a black stripe showing where the original cut of the jacket was). The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, which slightly gives her fingers the appearance of a cat's paws. Harribel carries her Zanpakutō horizontally across her back (similar to Soifon). The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, and has a western-style guard. The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face and her mouth, as well as an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples; she usually hides these Hollow remnants from view with her jacket (in the anime, the remnants are extended to cover the underside of her breasts due to censorship). Harribel's mask fragment give her a similar appearance to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, at least in regards to the teeth. To date she has the most intact mask of any Arrancar not including the incomplete Grand Fisher (though the mask is removed upon her Zanpakutō's release). Her Espada tattoo is oddly placed on the left side of her right breast. The location of her Hollow hole is currently unknown, despite the fact that her release form reveals most of her body. Personality Harribel, unlike several of the other former members of the Espada, is serene, tactful, and calm. She also lacks the bloodlust that is often a common trait in the Arrancar species, preferring to simply observe from the sidelines whenever possible. She will, however, engage in combat if she feels that she or her Fracción are in danger. In addition, as demonstrated in her battle against Nnoitra, following her departure from Aizen's service, she will also engage in combat if she feels that her authority or credibility as a fighter is being challenged. Harribel also sets herself apart from the other former Espada, in that she despises the notion of killing others; even her enemies. Despite this, betrayal seems to be the one thing that will push her over the edge, as when Aizen betrayed her, she furiously attacked him in a demonstration of brutality and aggressiveness rarely seen from her. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman - Harribel possesses tremendous skill in swordsmanship, fighting on even grounds with Toshiro Hitsugaya, a captain-class Shinigami and a famous swordsmanship prodigy. Harribel is ambidextrous, and can switch her sword from her right hand to her left. She is even capable of defending herself from a captain-level Shinigami and two lieutenant-level Visored with their masks on simultaneously. **Fencing Skills - Harribel has fiercely sharpened her swordsmanship skills, demonstrating the ability to use her sword as an extension of her arms. She is extraordinarily perceptive when fighting, considering any conceivable open spot on her opponent's body as a potential target. She is proficient in feigning techniques, using a combination of her spiritual pressure, footwork, and her sword to set an opponent off by one move, creating a host of new openings that she can exploit for her benefit. **Thrusting Skills - After utilizing one of her feigning methods, Harribel will employ a combination of thrusts, jabs, and cuts upon the area opened up by her feign. As demonstrated in her second battle against Hitsugaya, these attacks are blindingly fast and noticeably vicious. She is unusual compared to Shinigami swordsman and even other Arrancar in that, rather than aiming for the chest of her foe, she aims to cut the sword hand or the forearm, disabling any fellow swordsman. She is also a master of "quick strikes", which she can use without having first used a feign. **Parrying Skills - When on the defense, Harribel has extensive knowledge of the art of parrying her opponent's attacks, allowing her to manipulate the situation to her advantage. When parrying, she always angles the tip of her blade towards the opponent, minimizing the amount of movements she requires and immediately putting her opponent at a disadvantage. This also allows her to parry from all angles, providing a good foundation for counter-attacks of her own. Harribel will supplement these moves with her quick strikes at the wrists and forearms of her foe, allowing her to instantly incapacitate them, which gives her the ability to end fights quickly; something she often is fond of employing, due to her distaste for fighting. *Highly Perceptive Combatant - While a woman of few words, Harribel has proven to be an intuitive fighter. *Master Tactician - Harribel was able to hold her own in a fight against Hitsugaya who used counter abilities to her own, such as turning her aquatic techniques into ice. Taking advantage of his attacks, she was able to use both the water from her own weapon, as well as the water generate from his to gain complete command of the battle. *Cero - Charging a yellow-colored Cero along with her sword, Harribel can fire it in a *Sonido Master - arribel has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially able to outmaneuver Hitsugaya and his Hyorinmaru to the point of forcing him almost completely on the defensive. *Descorrer *Immense Spiritual Power - Even before becoming an Arrancar, Harribel possessed tremendous Reiryoku. Zanpakuto Tiburon (''Imperial Shark Empress) - In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakuto, while not particularly long, is unusually wide and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end that Harribel uses to unsheathe it. Oddly, the sword is longer than its sheathe. It is worn horizontally on her upper back. *Ola Azul (Blue Wave Gun) - A technique in which Harribel pulls her sword back, as it gathers yellow spiritual energy within the hollow portion of her blade, and launches it towards her opponent, in the form of an energy blade projectile. She has also demonstrated the ability to keep the energy concentrated within the hollowed out portion of the blade and unleash it in the form of a ribbon when attacking. She generally uses this as a feigning attack, drawing the opponent into creating openings, as it is weaker than an average Cero, and is therefore unable to cause significant damage on its own. *Resurreccion - Her release command is "'''Hunt". When releasing her Zanpakuto, she holds it in an outstretched arm in front of her with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. She is then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which Harribel then cuts herself out of. In this form, all of her clothes are gone, as well as her Espada tattoo. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state become a collar with extensions that cover her nipples, in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that bare a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Harribel now wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones that appear to surround a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves as well. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers her hand. The sword also possesses what appear to be gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, making her hair become messy, and gains two lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face. Resurreccion Special Ability *Water Manipulation *Trident *La Gota *Cascada *Cortando *Requiem Fraccion *Emilou Apacci *Franceska Mila Rose *Cyan Sung-Sun List of Moves and Techniques *Cascada *Cero *La Gota *Ola Azul *Requim *Trident List of Awakenings *Resurreccion - Tiburon Relationships Allies * Enemies *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Lisa Yadomaru *Hiyori Sarugaki Quotes *''Know the power of the Shark!'' Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Arrancar Category:Espada